Accidentally In Love
by Kayla2
Summary: When Alexis's relationship with Jerry turns sour, she gets a helping hand from an unexpected source. JasLexis with some Sexis
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally In Love - Chapter 1

Accidentally In Love - Chapter 1

Alexis's hands shook as she reached to knock on the door of Jason's penthouse. Before she knocked, she traced the outline of the letters: PH2. She hated coming here because the pain nearly overwhelmed her. She'd lived with and lost her sister here. She'd fallen for Sonny and lost here, too. Her life had taken many turns both good and bad since then, but she often wondered if she'd made a mistake by leaving.

One mistake she was certain she'd made was Jerry Jax. Two hours earlier, she'd accidentally learned the man with whom she most recently begun a relationship, was responsible for Michael's shooting. This morning, she'd overheard a conversation on the docks that she wasn't supposed to hear. And then in a most gruesome manner, she'd watched Jerry, also known as Mr. Craig, kill a man in cold blood. From the conversation, she'd learned this man was the man who shot Michael.

When Jerry realized she was near, Alexis pretended she'd been looking for him to invite him to lunch. Once at Kelly's, she immediately pretended to receive an emergency call from Viola. She mentioned she needed to leave then headed straight to PH2.

The door opened and Jason's expressionless face greeted her. "Why are you here, Alexis?"

She wondered where their relationship had gone wrong. They had been friends once. It was probably when she allowed him and Brenda stand trial for the murder of Luis Alcazar, although she was the responsible party. "I have information about Michael's shooting."

He opened the door and gestured for her to enter. "Do you know who is responsible?"

"Yes and I'll take care of it." She was the D.A. after all. She would find a way to make things right. For years, she'd tried to protect Kristina and Molly from Sonny and Ric's associations with the mob. Yet, somehow, through her association with Jerry, they were once-again exposed.

"Why are you here?"

She'd asked herself the same question. "To make sure you don't do something to get yourself thrown in prison. I know how much Michael means to you. I was there from the beginning." Once upon a time, Sonny asked her to represent Jason in his fight to keep baby Michael. She often wondered if Michael would have been a different boy if Jason had raised him instead of Sonny and Carly. " I just wanted to tell you to sit tight."

She watched him stare at her with his ice-cold blue eyes. After a moment, he spoke. "Is there anything else?"

She shook her head "no," then left.

On the drive home, she swerved to avoid other cars twice before she pulled over to compose herself. Her eyes flooded with tears. Jerry was involved in a plot to kill Sonny: the same plot that went so wrong and wound up leaving Michael brain-dead. He'd placed a call on the docks. She heard him on the phone with Claudia Zacchara. He was a monster. How could she have been so wrong?

As she looked in the rearview mirror, she barely recognized herself. What happened to the Alexis Davis that loved suited businessmen? When did she become a woman who was attracted to men who walked on the edge of the law? As she looked in her own tear-stained eyes, she knew the answer: Sonny. Well, she'd had enough. As soon as she put this affair with Jerry to rest, she was done with dangerous men.

In her distress she opened the door without looking around. It was something she'd known not to do from the time she was a little girl. She threw her purse and keys on the desk and walked to the window. It was then she first heard his voice.

"Hello Alexis." The familiar Aussie voice visibly shook her. "Did I startle you?"

"Hello Jerry." She noticed he positioned himself to block the door and she took a deep breath. "I don't recall giving you a key to my home, so I am a little surprised to see you." Cautiously, she stepped toward her desk. Jerry took a step closer to her.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me. After all, we are seeing each other."

Alexis wrapped her arms protectively around her body. "Speaking of us seeing each other, I think maybe we should stop."

Jerry moved closer to her. "Alexis, you can't let what you've heard from other people influence you about our relationship."

Before she could stop herself, she laughed. "Other people? What I've heard came straight from the horse's mouth. You used me because I was the DA, but it stops now. I'm done, Jerry."

"Alexis," he moved to within inches of her. "I was afraid you were going to say that. This afternoon when you left without a word, I was afraid of what you thought you may have heard. Then you went straight to Morgan and told him you would take care of me...big mistake my dear. "

Jerry must have read the confusion on her face because he grabbed her purse from the desk. He dug inside then produced a silver pen. "Listening device." He threw it on the desk.

As she looked at the pen, she realized he wore a pair of leather gloves. "I think you should go."

Jerry shook his head "no." "I'm so sorry my dear. I was fond of you."

Before she knew what was happening, she felt the air tightening in her throat. It was then that she realized Jerry's hands were around her neck and tightening by the second. If she'd ever doubted the cancer had weakened her lungs, she was sure of it now. She tried to fight, but she had no strength. As she felt her knees weaken, she knew her life was over. It was then she heard the POP. Jerry's grip loosened. Another POP and he began to sink to the ground.

She looked at her blouse, her hands and her shoes. There was blood everywhere. She dared not touch her cheek because she knew it was there, too. She was shaking. What was she supposed to do?

"Are you okay?" She heard the male voice.

It was Jason. She felt herself nodding. Everything was a blur. He made a call. She believed it was to Max. She stood there frozen during the call.

"Where do you keep your clothes?"

She pointed toward her bedroom. She noticed he, too, wore gloves. Moments later, he returned carrying her clothes, a wet towel and a plastic bag. He gestured for her to take the towel, but her arms couldn't move.

Jason set the clothes on a chair and began to wipe her face with the towel. He held her hands in his own and wiped each with the towel before he dropped the towel in the bag. "Listen to me, Alexis." His voice was calm and steady. "I need you to take off your clothes and put them in the bag."

"I want to take a shower." She was willing to beg him if she had to.

"Not here." He held the bag open. "You gotta hurry."

Her hands trembled as she undid the clasp on her skirt. She dropped it in the bag. She was three buttons down on her blouse before the tears came. Impatiently, he quickly undid the rest of the buttons and helped her out of the blouse.

Mercifully, he'd grabbed sweats and a t-shirt, which she slipped on without much trouble. She threw the shoes in the bag and slid on a pair of flip flops.

"Let's go."

She began to process what was happening. She shook her head, "no." "We have to call the police...we have to tell them..."

"We can't." His voice was firm and parental. "Do you want to explain what I was doing here? Do you think the police will believe I was defending your life when you tell them you found out he played a roll in Michael's shooting? What about when they find out you came by my home just before you got here?"

She nodded. He was right. It terrified her, but he was right. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Leave. Then we come up with a plan."

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself standing in Jason's Penthouse; the very same place where she used to live. She loved her old shower and she couldn't wait to jump inside. "I need to take a shower."

"We need to talk about the plan first." He walked to the desk and threw his jacket across the chair. He picked up some documents and began to sift through them.

She sighed. All she wanted to do was clean off the memory of Jerry and his blood. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We get married."


	2. Chapter 2

Accidentally In Love - 2

Accidentally In Love - 2

Jason suspected Alexis wouldn't take his suggestion well and he was right. For a second, she stood there as dazed as she was right after he'd shot Jerry.

She smiled before she spoke, "Have you lost your mind? Do you know how many red flags it would raise if we told people we were together? Who would believe I would be with you?"

Her voice told him he should be insulted. He wasn't. "You were with Sonny."

"He hadn't been previously engaged to my daughter. Jason, you and I haven't exactly been friends over the last few years." He watched as she moved about the room. She had regained her animated speaking style. "What do we tell people it was that supposedly brought us together: our long talks or our common interests?" She stopped a few inches in front of him.

Given the stress of the evening, he was willing to forgive her sarcasm. He replied without blinking, though the widening of her eyes nearly caused him to smile. "Sex."

"Funny." She smirked before she retreated to her side of the room.

He became more serious. "Tell people what you want to tell them. Tell them it's revenge for Sam sleeping with Ric. Or Sonny for sleeping with Carly. Does it really matter, Alexis? At some point people are going to start asking questions about Jerry and I'm going to be the prime suspect."

Alexis stared blankly ahead. Her arms wrapped protectively around her torso.

Jason continued, "When the cops finally figure out that Jerry's dead and you were the last to see him alive, they'll make you step down as DA. They'll probably get Baldwin or worse yet, Ric to prosecute the case. And they'll be just as anxious to get you as they are to get me. If you've got a better idea, I'd love to hear it."

"I could leave the country and take my girls." He noticed how Alexis began to fidget.

"Who do you think would find you first: Sonny, Ric or Helena? Who's gonna keep your girls safe?"

They discussed the matter for a few more minutes. Jason reminded Alexis this was the very solution she'd offered Sonny and Carly to keep Sonny out of prison. She told him that if they became a modern version of Sonny and Carly, she'd throw herself off of the top of Harborview Towers and he wouldn't have to worry about any testimony. He couldn't fight the smile that came.

Eventually, she caved. A plan was created. He would begin to visit her office during the day and they would be seen together in public at night. After two or three weeks, she'd resign as DA and they'd sneak off to the courthouse and get married. They'd stay married for a year or so and divorce quietly. It didn't matter since the marital privilege survived divorce. It just needed to look good.

As for Jerry, Alexis would tell Jax and anyone who listened that she and Jerry had been in a terrible argument, one in which he tried to hurt her. And that when it was all said and done, she told him she didn't want to see him again and she hadn't. Jason pointed that the closer she stayed to the truth, the less trouble she'd have.

Finally, Alexis headed up toward the shower looking utterly spent. Max arrived and reported the scene had been cleaned. While Alexis showered, Jason telephoned Diane and informed her that they had a situation.

Alexis changed into a third outfit: jeans and a t-shirt...both belonged to Jason. He took the sweats and gave them to Max to dispose of in case any trace evidence remained.

Jason asked her if she wanted to talk. He had enough experience with women to know they sometimes needed to do that. He handed her a cup of coffee. What she said surprised him.

"I thought I was dead, Jason. If you hadn't shown up, I think I might have been. I saw my girls' faces and I was terrified I wouldn't see them grow up. So, thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

"What were you doing there, anyway?"

"I figured out that if you knew who was responsible for Michael; they might have figured out that you knew. That put you in danger. I just hadn't guessed Jerry would hurt his own nephew. Michael's just a kid."

He noticed the way she looked at him, as though she was trying to read him. "How are you doing? I mean about Michael," she asked. "Part of me will always think of him as your little boy."

"Me too." Jason admitted out loud for the first time in ten years. Alexis was the first person who acknowledged he was Michael's dad first. Yes, he lost what should have been his son. He should be grieving, but he had to run the business; ironically, so Sonny could live his life. He stared off a bit.

"Well," she said. "It looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together, so if you ever want to talk..."

"I don't talk." They both chuckled. Just because he was quiet didn't mean he couldn't crack a joke.

Their plan was kicked into action sooner than either expected. That night he suggested Alexis stay at his place. He knew she might be overwhelmed if she went back to her own. Plus, Sonny and Ric had the girls, so, she was free to stay where she wanted.

The next morning, he woke early. After he made a cup of coffee, he began to look over some of the books. He hadn't gotten much sleep because he could hear Alexis stirring in the Penthouse. Given his line of work, he awakened at the sound of any movement. As he rubbed what felt like his bloodshot eyes, he heard a knock at the door, which was soon followed by Max's voice. "Mrs. Jax is here to see you."

Before he could answer, Carly barged into the midst of his living room. "You look like crap."

"I didn't get much sleep. What's going on?"

Carly was in a panic. She rambled on about Jax wanting to divorce her and she shared her theory that he would go back to Brenda. Jason attempted to get rid of her, something he'd never done successfully. Then something happened that would change the landscape of his friendship with Carly forever. Alexis, blissfully unaware of Carly's presence, sauntered down the stairs. Her hair was wet from the shower and she wore nothing but his t-shirt. Worse or better yet, she began speaking.

"Jason, you don't happen to have any more of my clothes hiding around here do you? I have no idea where I threw my clothes last night." The truth was Graciella had grabbed them and put them in the wash, so that Alexis would have something to wear home.

Carly became as pale as a ghost. Jason could have sworn she mouthed the word, "Alexis," but she wasn't able to produce a sound. He'd have known for sure, if he hadn't kept sneaking glances at Alexis's legs. They were amazing and he wondered why she didn't show them off more often.

Carly's voice invaded his thoughts, "What the he!! is she doing here? And why is she wearing your clothes?"

"Carly," he cautioned, "it's none of your business." He could see the discomfort etched on Alexis's face.

"Seriously Jase, I want to know what's going on, here! There is no way you are sleeping with her: anybody, but her."

Something in Carly's voice sparked a noticeable change in Alexis. Instead of standing tentatively by the stairs where she had been frozen, she walked to where he was standing.

He began to speak. "Carly, we need to discuss this later."

Alexis interrupted. "Jason, Carly is your friend." She ran small circles at the curve of his back, which admittedly began to affect him. "We have all the time in the world to finish what we've started." She kissed him on the cheek and headed toward the kitchen.

No sooner than she was gone, Carly burst into a fit of hysteria. Jason was making the worst mistake of his life. Alexis would ruin him. She became concerned about Sam's welfare and Elizabeth's welfare. Then suddenly she calmed. She simply stated that they must be up to something and she wouldn't stop until she figured out what it was.

Alexis returned a few minutes later. "How bad is it?" She wrinkled her brow and bit her lip.

"Carly's terrified we're sleeping together." Jason knew his friend better than anyone. He knew despite her bravado, what she had seen shook her to her core.

"Great." Alexis sank into the sofa. "That means the whole town will know soon." She walked toward the desk and reached for her purse. "I think I better call, Sonny."


	3. Chapter 3

Accidentally In Love - 3

A/N: To everyone who is reading and/or replying, thank you so much. As you might have been able to tell this story is a little bit of a triangle. And it's told in first-person point of view from each of the parties' perspectives.

Accidentally In Love - 3

Sonny awoke to the sound of Kristina's giggles. While he was still sleeping, Kristina climbed on the edge of his bed. She did what most adults hadn't been able to do, which was figure out how to remove the electronically hidden television from the console. As he blinked himself awake, he saw what looked like an angry piece of yellow cheese and what he later realized was Sponge Bob.

"Does your mother let you watch this, baby girl?"

Kristina bobbed her head up and down in response to his question. He continued to stare at her until she caved. "She lets me watch it at your house, Daddy."

He couldn't help but chuckle. He'd always loved his daughter. When he first learned Alexis was pregnant, he was secretly thrilled. When she told him their daughter was Ned's, for the first time he hated Alexis. Why would she be carrying Ned's child instead of his? Her illness had been a mixed blessing. He'd learned she was his just as he learned he might lose her. He'd been able to forgive her keeping Kristina from him partially because he knew she was right about his lifestyle and because there was something that kept him from being angry at Alexis, too long. Now, Kristina was something that would always connect them.

In the past few weeks, Kristina had become his whole world. Carly was still keeping Morgan from him. And he and Kate were done. Somehow the time he spent with his daughter made everything better. The more she grew, the more she reminded him of Alexis. She could turn from serious to silly within the blink of an eye.

He resolved to make breakfast. Before he could move, his phone rang. To his relief it was Alexis. She hadn't sounded well when he spoke with her the night before. He pressed, but she shut down. He was worried, but when he called her phone was off.

Her voice was nervous. He invited her for breakfast with him and Kristina and she was there within the hour. He could tell Alexis was nervous from the expression she wore. When Kristina ran up to her room to show Alexis the new doll he'd bought her, he took the opportunity to get her to open up.

Surprisingly, she spoke first. "Have I told you how proud I am of the changes you've made in your life?"

"Yeah." Something was off with her. He could feel it, as always. "You okay?"

She nodded without speaking. He noticed the way she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. "I, I have some news. I'm not sure how to..."

"Is it the cancer?"

A weight rose from him as she shook her head, "no." She continued. "As you know, against everyone's better advice, I began an ill-advised relationship with Jerry Jacks."

"I can't judge you for that. Everyone told you to stay away from me, too." He noticed the tears brimming at her eyelids. "Did he hurt you?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I'm fine. I told him it was over and he didn't want to hear it. So, he manhandled me a bit."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? If you want, I can talk to him and clear a couple things up." Jacks was a dangerous man. It was obvious he had her shaken. For the first time, he was sorry he didn't have the force of his organization behind him. He buried his pride. "And I could ask Jason to, you know, put a couple of guards on you."

Alexis shook her head, "no."

"I want to make sure you're safe. Maybe you and the girls should move in here until things blow over."

She turned her back to him and headed toward the window. "I'll be fine."

He walked closer to her. As he stretched his hand to touch her shoulder, she pulled away.

"You're not alone, Alexis." Sonny suspected Alexis would never trust him with her heart, again, but perhaps she could trust his friendship. "You don't have to..."

She turned to face him. Tears streamed down her eyes. "The reason I'm not with Jerry anymore is because there is someone else."

His heart sank. They had both been involved with other people since their liaison. Still, he hated the thought of other men touching her.

She continued with a speech she'd so obviously rehearsed. "It was unexpected and..."

As she spoke, he wondered why a new affair would cause her so much emotion. "Why are you crying?"

"Because it's going to hurt a lot of people. People I love. I'm afraid they'll never be able to forgive us, but we just couldn't walk away from each other." She ran her hands through her hair.

"You sleeping with Jax? Is that why he and Carly separated? I mean you guys have been friends for a while. But why now?"

"Sonny, it's not Jax. I'm with Jason. "

After experiencing what felt like a punch in the gut, Sonny felt as though everything was moving in slow motion. She couldn't have said..."Jason?"

She nodded.

"He stands for everything you say you hate. The violence. You know the violence you used as an excuse to keep me from Kristina for two years. The violence I had to escape so I could be a good father to Morgan and Kristina without worrying you and Carly would keep them from me."

She rubbed her forehead. "I know it seems odd, but it's pretty serious. In a few days, I'm moving in with him."

"Is that why you fought to keep Jason and Sam apart because you wanted him for yourself? Is that the kind of woman you are?" He hadn't noticed the level of his voice rising.

She shook her head, "no." The tears flowed steadily. "I can't explain it. I wish I could I just..."

Kristina's voice cut through the intensity of the situation. "What's wrong Momma?"

"Momma's just having a tough day, baby." She wiped her face with her hands. "I'm going to go. I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay, baby?"

She kissed their daughter goodbye. He couldn't even look at her. Throughout the day, his mind flashed self-created images of Jason and Alexis in compromising positions. The man who had been his best friend and the woman for whom he cared deeply were now involved. Her daughter's ex-fiancé. It just didn't make sense.

He mulled her words. She didn't say she loved Jason; just that she was with him. She talked about not being able to walk away. She even said something about wishing she could explain."

This was Alexis. He'd misjudged the woman she was before with Ned. Believing she would sleep with her sister's boyfriend cost him years of Kristina's life. Just like before, something had her spooked. Although he'd clearly reacted in away that didn't encourage her to open up to him, he would get to the truth.

Within minutes, he dialed the number of his management company. "Yeah, it's Sonny Corinthos. I need you to give notice to the Jones's. Pay them whatever they want but I need them out in 30 days. I'm moving back into my Penthouse."

Sonny might not have the organization behind him, but he still knew how to get answers and that's exactly what he intended to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Accidentally In Love - 4

Accidentally In Love - 4

After her conversation with Sonny, Alexis headed to the Lakehouse. She was overcome by the creepy feeling being there brought her. She changed into jeans and a fitted t-shirt and headed back to Jason's place. She thought it presumptuous, but she brought some extra clothes.

Jason asked her if she felt as bad as she looked. Apparently, he lost his way with words with his memory in the accident, so many years ago.

"It didn't go well with Sonny."

"Did you expect it to?"

"No." She used to admire the way he said just what was on his mind; now, not so much. She noticed him eyeing her overnight bag. "I hope you don't mind me staying here tonight. It was a little creepy back at my place."

He shrugged. "You're going to move in eventually anyway. Doesn't matter if it's now or later." She felt herself shift under his intent gaze. "You got a few minutes? There's some place we need to go."

All she wanted to do was go upstairs and cry her eyes out until she figured out how her life had become so twisted. "Can it wait?"

"No."

A few moments later, Jason led her to the scene of their first argument as a couple: his Harley. He insisted she get on and she refused. This went on for about five minutes. Finally, Jason looked her squarely in the eye. "You had a crappy day, right?"

"Right."

"This will make you feel better. Trust me."

Without a word, she climbed on the back of the motorcycle. After putting on the helmet Jason handed her, she tightly gripped the metal bar behind her.

Jason climbed on and waited. After a minute or so, he spoke. "Alexis, you have to hold on, so you don't fall off."

"I am holding on."

"Not to the bar, to me."

Alexis paused for a minute before she caved. She wrapped her arms around his torso, immediately feeling his washboard abs through the t-shirt he wore. She was amazed. Sure, all of the men she'd dated had been in great shape, but this was something new. And it felt good.

Jason started the bike and they began to move. The warm summer air tickled her skin. As they made their way down the highway, she felt herself relax. She leaned her torso against his and rested her chin between his shoulder blades.

An hour or so later, they came to a stop at "Harry's," a roadside bar about 40 miles outside of Port Charles. Jason hopped off, the bike then extended a hand to Alexis. Feeling freer than she'd ever felt before, she took her helmet off and shook her hair loose as if she was in a shampoo commercial. She noticed Jason was staring at her. "What?"

"I was just wondering if you realized you were a very beautiful woman."

She playfully shoved the helmet at him. "Oh please."

"That was amazing. How did you know I would like riding on your motorcycle?"

"Easy. You like to be bad sometimes."

"How dare he?" she wondered to herself. "I think you're projecting."

He shrugged. "I'm not. You like to be bad sometimes, but it scares you. So, you hide from it."

She put her hands on her hips. "Just how do you know so much?"

"Because you secretly enjoyed making Carly think we were sleeping together. 'We'll finish what we started later,' rubbing your hand on my back. I knew exactly what you were doing."

"Whatever." She deadpanned. His amateur psychology was beginning to get on her nerves. "So, are you going to stand around and analyze me all night or are we going in?" Jason took her by the hand and led her inside.

They walked into Harry's and were immediately greeted by some of the leather-clad locals. He introduced her as "my girlfriend, Alexis Davis." She hoped she was delusional, but she could have sworn she heard a group of men whispering about 'Jason hooking up with 'the Angel,' but there was no way they could still be talking about that mortifying photo of her in her underwear after all this time.

Jason introduced her to the owner, Harry Keenan, an older man with a warm face. As he polished the glasses, he inquired all about her and Jason. In an effort to remain truthful, Jason told him that he'd known Alexis for many years, but they'd only recently discovered how much they needed each other.

Alexis longed to escape Harry's questioning, as well-intentioned as it may have been. So, when she heard a change in songs, she pulled Jason to the floor. On their way, Jason whispered something about Harry being a great alibi. It wasn't until they were dancing that she recognized it as one of her favorites. It was something by the Beatles.

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

She never expected Jason to holder her so tightly and she really never expected to enjoy it so much. Their dance was nothing fancy: just a few simple steps and two bodies swaying.

"You smell good." She heard him say.

His breath tickled her ear. "Thanks."

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

She knew she was rebounding from the affair with Jerry: the disappointment, the lies, and his death. She knew she was hiding from the pain she felt after she talked with Sonny. Most of all, she knew any attraction she felt for Jason was as dangerous as he was. Too many people would be hurt.

_You're asking me will my love grow_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around and it may show_

_I don't know, I don't know_

Although she knew she shouldn't, she moved her mouth toward his and engaged him in a tender kiss. A moment later, she broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alexis," Jason's voice was soft. "Why did you kiss me?"

Suddenly, she was mortified. Once again, she hated that he spoke exactly what he thought. She scrambled to cover. "Because we're supposed to be a couple in love and we're in a room full of witnesses." Why had she kissed him? The last thing their impending marriage needed was the complication of feelings. Pulling a way, she mumbled. "I think I'm going to head to the ladies room."

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

Jason continued to hold her hand and in one movement, he pulled her back to his arms. He surprised her with a tender kiss.

Surprised, she struggled for words, "Why...did...you?"

"Because I really wanted to. Besides couples in love, don't leave before the song is over."

They ended their dance; then played a game of pool. Unfortunately, pool was not her thing, which resulted in Jason standing behind her helping her guide the pool stick. She felt a chill go up her spine when she felt his breath against her face. She made an excuse about having a bit of a headache, so they headed back to Jason's place.

Once again, he offered his hand as she dismounted the bicycle. She hadn't noticed she still held his hand in the elevator. It wasn't until she heard the voice of her eldest daughter as they exited.

"I can't believe this. Carly was actually telling the truth. You're with Jason, now?" The hurt in Sam's eyes was apparent.

She let go of Jason's hand and walked toward Sam. "Why don't we go inside so we can talk about this?"

"There's only one thing we have to talk about, Alexis." She felt a sting as she heard her name. It was the first time Sam hadn't called her Mom in ages. "Are you with Jason?"

Alexis rubbed her hand over her eyes before she practically whispered. "Yes."

"You? The very one who told me how I was wasting my time with Jason." Sam's voice began to rise. "The very one who screamed at me about how he was going to get me killed? You're a liar and a hypocrite."

Jason's voice rose. "Sam, stop it. Either come inside or go home, but don't attack Alexis."

"I don't want to be near either one of you: ever!" After a few bangs at the elevator button, she disappeared.

It was at that moment, she decided that nothing could ever happen between her and Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

Accidentally In Love - Chapter 5

Accidentally In Love - Chapter 5

"Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to get in?" Jason sat up on his elbows on the bed. His bare chest was exposed; his waist was covered by a sheet.

"It's just a little awkward. You know, sleeping in the same bed." Alexis wrapped her arms protectively around herself. She wore a black satin pajama set, which covered her from neck to toe.

Jason sighed. "We've already been sleeping together for a week. The only thing that's different is tomorrow I won't wake up with a bad back."

It was true. For a week, Jason and Alexis had been sleeping together on the sofa. It was the only way she'd been able to fall asleep after the Jerry incident. On the second night Alexis was at the Penthouse, Jason learned a valuable lesson: Everyone needed help sometimes; even the people you least expected.

_He passed by her room, late that evening. He thought he'd heard her stirring moments earlier. Suddenly, he heard her scream out. When he checked on her, he learned that in her dreams Jerry lived on. In her dreams, Jason never showed up and Jerry managed to choke the life out of her. _

_That night Jason brought her chamomile tea. Together, they sat on the sofa in silence. She suggested that he go up to bed and not worry about her. _

_Instead, he asked her, "Did you sleep last night?"_

_She shook her head, "no."_

_"Would it help if I stayed here with you?" He placed a pillow in his lap. He watched her face. He could see she wanted to refuse his offer. However, exhaustion overtook her and she simply stretched out and rested her head on the pillow. They'd both fallen asleep there in similar positions for the last week. He often watched her before he drifted off; taking in her elegant features. For the last couple of days, he'd stroked her hair while she slept. He hoped it might bring her some added measure of peace._

They hadn't spoken of her need to sleep or his helping her to do so until this morning. Afraid his back couldn't take another night on the sofa and aware that Graciella might be called as a witness in a trial against one or both of them; he raised the subject.

_"Graciella comes back from vacation tomorrow. She might think it's strange if she finds us sleeping on the sofa every morning." He knew she'd never agree to sleep in the same bed with him without a good reason. He also knew she would have the nightmares if she tried to sleep alone. Now that Kristina and Molly were at the Penthouse with them, he was afraid the screams from her nightmares would scare them. So, he gave her an out. _

_"What are you suggesting?"_

_"That we sleep in the same bed on the nights before Graciella comes to work."_

_"Fine." She'd left for her office without a word._

He thought that was the end of it, until now when she wouldn't actually get in the bed. She eyed him suspiciously. "Do you have to sleep half-naked? This was not part of the deal."

"I get too hot if I sleep in a shirt."

"We could crank up the air conditioner." She raised a hopeful eyebrow.

He collapsed on his back. "I'm going to sleep. Sleep where you want."

"Fine." She climbed in quickly and pulled the covers to her chin.

Sometime during the night, Alexis lost her shyness. When he awoke, he found her laying against him with her head snuggled into his neck. He wondered how one woman could smell that good so early in the morning. Her hair smelled like fresh cut flowers.

"Mr. Morgan, there are two little girls in the guest..." Graciella entered. She was immediately embarrassed.

While Alexis slept, he explained that Alexis and her girls would be living there. Graciella smiled and commented that Alexis had always been a pleasure to work for. Soon enough, she was gone.

The day should have gotten progressively easier. Alexis went off to work an hour later. Kristina went to school. Viola picked Molly up for her playgroup. He had some accounting he planned to look over before his insta-family returned home. The problem was he found it very hard to concentrate. Images of Alexis and her girls kept flashing through his mind. He'd always kept Sonny and Carly's boys, but he'd never spent so much time with little girls. In one week, he'd played two games of trouble, had three tea parties and painted two sets of nails.

Then there was Alexis. During this same week, he'd learned she was not just the nonsense lawyer she allowed the world to see. She was funny. And she was both street-smart and naive. Surprisingly, she was a great kisser; even if she only kissed him in public. All in all, he'd really begun to enjoy her company. After another failed attempt at punching numbers, he decided he'd stop by her office and see her.

Most people around town had already learned they were a couple. Alexis had seen to that. On the fourth day of their arrangement, they'd taken the girls to Kelly's for lunch. The usual suspects were there: Robin, Patrick, Ned, Jax, Elizabeth and Kate. They'd told Jax and Elizabeth on Day three, along with Ric who was an expected nightmare. He'd been pleasantly surprised by Jax. Sure, he expressed disappointment that Alexis was with Jason, but Jax seemed most upset to know that Jerry hurt Alexis. On the other hand, Elizabeth was crushed by the news. She'd unsuccessfully fought back tears.

_They'd decided it was best for people to get used to seeing them together which was why they decided on Kelly's. The girls immediately ran toward the kitchen to see "Grandpa Mike." He and Alexis sat at a table. In an unscripted moment, she reached out, took his hand and kissed it then drew it to her cheek. He was touched by the tenderness of the moment. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. It was this image that flashed in his mind now._

He entered Alexis's office and greeted her receptionist, who'd been familiar with him from the time he dated Sam. She told him Alexis was in with, "her ex." He couldn't be surprised; their encounter with Ric the day before was less than pleasant. They told him about "their relationship" when he dropped Molly off at the Penthouse. It was no surprise Ric threatened to keep Molly away from Alexis...until he threatened him. What was surprising was the way Ric became fixated on Alexis. He'd gone from implying she was tramp to insinuating their recent coupledom was fraudulent. Now, he was sticking to her like glue.

Jason smiled as he thought about the prospect of playing jealous boyfriend with Ric. It game him the opportunity to rough Ric up a bit or at least making him pay for sleeping with Sam while Alexis had cancer.

He opened the door to her office expecting an argument or at least a heated discussion. What he hadn't expected was to see her embracing another man or the twinge of jealous he felt inside. "Sonny? Alexis? What's going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reading and replying

A/N: _Thanks for reading and replying. This one is from Sonny's POV. Next one is JasLexis_

**Accidentally In Love - Chapter 6 **

"Sonny? Alexis? What's going on?"

In the ten years Sonny had known Jason, he'd never seen him display the emotion he'd just shown: jealousy. Sure he'd seen Jason broken after he'd caught him and Carly together after the disastrous night that started their relationship. But this was different, this was jealousy.

Before Jason walked in, he would have bet money that whatever was going on between Jason and Alexis was some sort of scheme the two of them had cooked up. Especially after the conversation he'd had with Alexis.

_He'd stopped by Alexis's office hoping he might find her alone. For the last week, she'd been Jason's constant companion. Sonny suspected if she were alone, he could get her to talk. He hadn't expected what he found when he walked in. Alexis was at her desk and she had been crying._

_"Alexis?" He closed the door behind himself quietly. "Are you okay?"_

_She quickly wiped the water from the endless chocolate brown pools she called eyes. "I'm fine." She pulled a tissue from the box on her desk. "He's threatening to have me removed from my position as District Attorney and he wants to seek full custody of Molly."_

_He kept his distance though he wanted to go to her, but he kept his distance. "I'd offer to talk to him and appeal to his better nature, but he doesn't have one." For this he was rewarded with a smile. _

_She sighed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "It's just I've worked so hard to get where I am. I hate the thought that I could lose it all because of Jerry."_

_His interest was immediately peaked. "What do you mean you Jerry? Is he blackmailing you or threatening you?"_

_"No." He noticed that she shifted nervously. "I haven't seen Jerry since the night I told him it was over."_

_Something was going through her mind. She went to a place that he could tell scared her. He moved to the side of her desk and turned the swivel chair toward himself. Squatting, he met her eye to eye where they always had their strongest connection. "Alexis, talk to me. Whatever it is, I can fix it. I'll never let anything happen to you. I swear it."_

_With a lurch forward she was in his arms, trembling. Tears flowed like a waterfall. "Shh...everything is going to be okay. Now, tell me. What happened? Why are you suddenly pretending you and Jason are a couple?"_

_Before she could answer Jason had come inside. _

Alexis pulled away and she began to explain that Ric was at the root of her problems. Jason simply stared at both of them. After a few minutes he told Alexis he'd come to give her a ride home. Sonny realized that something about Alexis riding on the Harley and the way Jason said "home," really annoyed him.

He felt her hand come to his shoulder. "Thanks." She said, softly. He watched as she walked to Jason and whispered something in his ear. He nodded.

"Sonny, I'll talk to you soon." She exited the door first.

As he passed Jason, his former best friend stopped him. "Meet me at the warehouse in an hour." Sonny felt the hair rise on his neck. Jason, the student, was now giving orders to the teacher. He agreed, in the hopes of keeping two people whom he cared for out of a great deal of trouble.

They met in the office for what used to be their coffee distribution center. It now bore only the Corinthos name.

"Sonny," Jason began. His voice was the same soft rasp as it had been before. "I need you stay away from Alexis."

Sonny was surprised by Jason's request. It was not at all like him. "I can't do that. We share a child."

"What I saw today had nothing to do with Kristina. I know you're still hung up on Alexis. Honestly, I don't blame you."

"I care about Alexis." Sonny studied Jason's steely blue eyes. He hoped to read what was going on behind them, but all he saw was ice.

"I know." Jason sighed. "But when you and Carly first got together, I gave you space. I only want the same for Alexis and me."

Sonny felt the heat rise to his face. "You don't really expect me to believe the two of you are a couple, do you? Truth is something is going on. If you tell me, maybe I can help you."

Jason's jaw tensed. "Help me? How can you help me? You're just a coffee importer and that was your choice. As for Alexis and me, you can believe what you want, just back off." With that, Jason turned and left.

Sonny sat and thought for a moment. He hadn't gotten to where he was by blindly taking people at their word and he wasn't going to start now. He placed a call to his condo manager for Harborview Towers. "Yeah, Sonny Corinthos, tell Jones I'll refund him an extra two grand if he vacates PH4 two weeks early."

Like it or not, Jason and Alexis were about to see a lot more if him.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. It's funny, but I didn't like the idea of JasLexis until I started to write this. Now I really wouldn't mind seeing them (especially if I can't get my first choice: Sexis). By the way things start to heat up between Jason and Alexis in this chapter._

Accidentally In Love - Chapter 7

Alexis could tell Jason was angry. His back was as stiff as a board as they rode home on the Harley. Once inside the Penthouse, Jason moved around without a word. She told him they needed to talk. He continued to move without saying a word. Again, she prompted him to speak.

"Look Alexis, I think it's better if I just stay silent."

"I didn't mean to open up to Sonny, it's just Ric sort of threw me off."

Jason half-sat on the desk. He stared at her. "Did you tell Sonny?"

"Did I tell him what?" She stood a few feet in front of him.

"About Jerry...about our plan to get married?"

"No." Alexis looked away.

She noticed Jason's jaw square even more. "But you were about to, weren't you?"

"You don't understand, Sonny and I...we just wind up talking about things."

He shook his head. "Don't you get it Alexis? You can't just wind up talking about things with Sonny or anybody else. This is a serious situation. We don't know who else Jerry had criminal dealings with."

Actually, she was very aware that Jerry had plotted to kill Sonny with Claudia. She'd just chosen to keep it secret for both Sonny and Jason's sakes. Both would seek revenge against Claudia if they knew she was partly responsible for Michael's death and there had been too much blood already.

Jason continued on his rant. "I get that you haven't gotten over Sonny, but he can't be your hero this time."

She felt the heat rise to her face. "You don't know a thing about my relationship with Sonny."

"I don't? Try me. You think of Sonny as the love of your life, but you're scared he doesn't feel the same way. He does, but his low self-esteem sends him back to the twisted game he plays with Carly. What you don't realize is that your need to have Sonny's attention can get us all locked up or killed. You need to stop thinking about yourself and think about your daughters."

"I always put my daughters first." She was yelling. It didn't matter: Viola was at swim class with Molly and Krissy was at school.

"Right. Which one of your daughters were you thinking about when you started screwing Jerry Jacks? Not that I care, I'm just curious."

"Get out!!" She screamed.

He left without a word. The door barely closed behind him before she sent a vase sailing into it. Jason was back an hour or so later. No matter, she was still furious. That evening she took up residence in the third bedroom. She'd made a mistake by beginning to depend on him to chase away the monsters in her head. She didn't sleep well, not that night or the two subsequent nights she spent on her own. Fortunately, one thing she knew was nightmares went away eventually.

She began to leave earlier for work. In the afternoons, she'd take time off and spend it with her girls. When she finally returned to the penthouse in the evenings, she'd either head straight to the girls' room or to her own. She noticed Sonny had been keeping his distance as well.

On the fourth evening after the argument, she found Jason waiting in the living room. "Can we talk?" She nodded without a word. "Alexis, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I guess I was out of line."

"You guess?" She crossed her arms in front of her body.

"It's just, no one can know. What if you told Sonny what was going on and he was called to testify?"

"He'd never testify against us." She came and sat on the sofa beside him.

Jason smiled a half-smile. "I know." He looked down, "but they could lock him up for contempt or perjury, you know that. Neither one of us wants to see that happen." He turned toward her. "Look Alexis, I know we don't know each other that well, anymore; but you can trust me when I tell you I'll look out for you and the girls. I never go back on my word."

"I appreciate that."

She began to head upstairs to her bedroom when she heard him call out. "Alexis, Graciella asked me if we'd been arguing because you've been sleeping in the other room. She told me I should buy you a present. Do you have any special requests?"

"No, whatever is fine." She frowned. _Duh, a present is only special when you don't know what it is, she thought to herself. _She saw herself in the mirror. She looked awful. Three sleepless nights could do that.

"I should probably put her mind at ease and sleep in your room tonight."

"Good idea."

Once again when she came to bed, Jason was shirtless. Now, she didn't even give it a second thought. Okay, that was a lie. She gave it a second, third and fourth thought; none of them were pure. Out of habit she awoke at 4:30 a.m. When she realized Jason was actually spooning her; she didn't know whether to giggle or hyperventilate. She rubbed the muscular arm that was around her waist, then she settled in and went back to sleep.

Things at the Penthouse were back to normal for the next couple of days. Honestly, she was relieved. Everyone was happier when she and Jason got along, especially her girls. It seemed Krissy and Molly thought of Jason as their special playmate. And sometimes they would let her play, too.

Alexis smiled into her coffee as she thought about the night before when she and Jason had been goaded in to playing Twister. By the end of the game, she and Jason were twisted into a somewhat inappropriate knot and laughing hysterically. She had no idea he could actually be that much fun. They'd be without the girls for the next two days due to the time they were scheduled to spend with their fathers. And for the first time, she could let Molly be at Ric' without worrying. Jason actually stationed Max on Ric's house for the weekend to make sure Ric didn't try anything.

The doorbell rang. Before she could answer it, Jason was out of the kitchen and retrieving packages from a deliveryman. She joined him in the living room.

"What's in the packages?" She flopped on the sofa.

He plopped down next to her. "The presents I promised you." He slid three pink packages into her lap.

"You got me presents from Victoria Secret?" She opened the boxes to find the most exquisite lingerie she'd ever seen. She felt warm in the face. "I don't know how I feel about you buying me sexy lingerie."

"Graciella, told me I should get you something I knew you'd like. So, I did a little research." She could have sworn she saw mischief in his eyes.

She gasped. Who could have told him she liked lingerie?

As if to answer her thoughts, he reached in his pocket and pulled out one of those mortifying Eddie's Angel pictures that she thought she'd seen the last of years ago. At the time, it really seemed like a great idea to be waiting for Ned in something sexy. She never expected to wind up on the internet.

"Okay, very funny, Jason. Give it here." She reached for the picture and Jason raised it above his head.

"This is my picture. I got it fair and square." He eyed the picture above his head. "You know, I forgot how hot you looked in this picture. I'm going to need a picture of you on my desk, maybe I'll use this one."

"Give it here." A leap at the photo landed her splayed across his lap.

Still, he was too fast for her and the photo was now behind his back. Moving solely on adrenaline, she straddled his lap, all the while reaching for the picture.

"Maybe you should just ask me for it nicely." Jason taunted.

"I don't think so. I'm the District Attorney remember, I have ways of making you talk." She moved her hands to his sides and began to tickle. He tried to remain unaffected but soon the laughter he fought won the battle.

"Okay, okay, stop." He continued laugh.

She remained relentless. She felt him grab her wrists. At the time he stopped laughing, she felt the mood shift. He focused his eyes at her mouth. As his mouth moved toward hers, he released her hands and brought his to her back. His kisses were feather light at first. Her hands moved toward his hair as she sought to deepen their kiss. She enjoyed the taste of his mouth and the feel of his strong hands against her back. He moved his mouth from her mouth to her jawline and onto her neck. A moan escaped from within her. A tingling sensation danced all over her body.

As he continued his assault on her neck, she ran her hand along the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head. She could feel his strong hands beneath her blouse. They were warm against her skin. Now her only desire was to free herself from the clothes that confined her body. As she shook free of her shirt, he ran his hands along her back. Emboldened by her actions he turned to the side and lowered her onto her back on the sofa. She reached for his belt, which caused him to smile. He brought his mouth back to hers and engaged her in a sensual kiss. As he reached for the clasp on her bra, the door opened.

"Alexis? Jason?" The voice was that of her friend and Jason's attorney, Diane Miller. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I believe we have a meeting this morning."

"Crap." Alexis said to herself as she scrambled to find her shirt. As soon as they were decent, Jason mumbled something about needing a cold shower and Diane suggested something about him feeling free to come back wearing just a towel. Alexis just glared at her.

As soon as Jason was out of earshot, Alexis offered an explanation. At least she tried to. "It's not what it looked like. Jason had this unflattering picture of me and I was trying to get it back."

Diane put her hand on her hips. "And where were you looking for the picture in his mouth or in his pants?"

"Oh Diane, really, we were just fooling around...let me rephrase that. He was playing keep away. We got a little too close and he kissed me."

"Riiigghtt." Diane sauntered over to the table next to the sofa. "And what are these?" She found the boxes of lingerie.

Alexis was mortified. "We had a huge fight and he bought me these as a gift. You know the more people who believe we're for real the better. Never hurts to have a store clerk testifying on your behalf, right?"

Diane plopped on the sofa and kicked her feet on the table. "Let me give you some advice, my friend. If you don't slow down it won't be long before the two of you are sleeping together."

Alexis looked away.

"Oh my, you are sleeping with him." Diane shouted. "You lousy little hypocrite. So tell me, is the sex good?"

"Shhh..." Alexis quieted her. She joined her on the sofa and spoke in hushed tones. "Jason and I are not having sex. We share a bed, nothing more." Without her knowledge, a smile crept on Alexis's face.

"You're attracted to him." Diane acted as if she'd just found Hoffa's body. "What is it with you and the bad boys?"

"Jason's not that bad." She bit the right side of her lip.

Diane simply stared at her.

"What?!"

"You'd better be careful, my friend or you're going to wind up falling for the man you're about to marry."


	8. Chapter 8

Accidentally In Love - Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

Accidentally In Love - Chapter 8

Between his fingers, Jason held the key to his future: Alexis's engagement ring. The center stone was a 3 carat emerald-cut sapphire. It was surrounded by two smaller emerald cut diamonds. He'd never intended to pick it with such care. The ring reminded him of the necklace she used to wear. The necklace she wore when she told him how much she despised him at her sister's funeral. He marveled at how quickly things could change.

Of course, sudden change had always marked their relationship: one day they were friends; the next day they were enemies; the next partners in crime and if it hadn't been for Diane they would have been lovers. That thought alone was more than enough to scare him. It still surprised him how much she had come to mean to him. After all, she shared a child with the man that was once his best friend and his mentor. And she was the mother of his former fiancée. On the one hand, Alexis should be completely off-limits and feelings were the last thing they needed to complicate matters. On the other hand, he and Sonny were no longer best friends; he and Sam had long been broken up; and he genuinely enjoyed her company.

Now, he was supposed to enter into a sham marriage with her. The only problem was their relationship was starting to feel less false by the minute. So much so, he'd actually begun to plan his proposal to her. Thankfully, Alexis left with Diane after their meeting. He suspected she wanted to escape the questions they each had after they almost made love this morning. Generally, he liked to figure things out himself before he discussed them with anyone else. The problem was this time he had no clue where to begin.

The door opened behind him, startling him a bit. Alexis told him she expected to be gone all morning. He immediately shoved the ring in the box.

"Mr. Morgan, is that an engagement ring?" Graciella moved quickly to his side.

He nodded then opened the box once again.

The older woman inspected the ring. "Que bonita. Do you think she will say yes? "

"I know she will." Jason chuckled to himself.

"Good. She's a good lady. You don't let her get away." Graciella patted his shoulder. "She's good for you. I've never heard you laugh so much. And when you are with her girls...so adorable." She paused then she opened her mouth as if she were going to speak.

"What is it Graciella?"

"I don't wish to overstep my bounds."

"No, go ahead."

She sat beside him on the sofa. "I worked for Miss Davis for a long time while you were gone. I saw her and Mr. C together and I thought it would last. But Miss Davis, this one, she likes to run. So, you have to make sure she doesn't want to." She patted his hands. "Now, I have to get my cell phone. I forgot it here yesterday. If my daughter can't reach me, she gets very upset."

For the next hour, Jason contemplated Graciella's words. Apparently, Alexis had done some running from Sonny. He doubted he'd ever understand what had gone on between them while he was away. Whatever it was affected them both deeply and resulted in Kristina's birth. The bigger question was why he found himself wondering about it now.

Sure, he and Alexis agreed they had to get married, but they never agreed to like each other; but yet, somehow it happened. However, what went on between them this morning was well beyond them just liking each other, he wanted her...badly. The chemistry between them was intense and unexpected. And he suspected it wouldn't be controlled. But their situation didn't lend itself to romance or sentimental feelings, so he'd have to try.

After their dance at Harry's and his conversation with Graciella, he knew he could depend on Alexis to keep her distance. And he would do his best to keep his distance as well. After all, how could they get through their arrangement for a year if they couldn't even last a month without groping each other?

He came up with a master plan. They would go out tonight. Some place very public would be ideal. That way, he'd be able to steal a few kisses while they both maintained self-control.

The door opened. Alexis marched through angrily and slammed the door behind her. She stormed to the sofa where he was sitting. "I need you to take off your shirt and kiss me."

He stared at her, wondering where she'd hidden the candid camera. "What?"

"You heard me. Take off your shirt and kiss me. Hurry up."

There was nothing he'd rather do, but still, he was curious. He'd expected her to come home and tell him why they could never kiss again, not demand that he kiss her. "Alexis, what's going on?"

She sat next to him on the sofa. "I realized Kristina left here without lamby. I know she's a big girl now and doesn't always need him, but after Michael was shot, she began to rely on lamby more."

"This isn't about lamby."

"I got to Sonny's and Carly was there. I overheard them talking. She was freaking out about you being with me. And then he began to reassure her that it had to be some sort of a scheme because there was just no way that we could be for real. Well, little Miss Harpy decides to run with it. You're right Sonny. Who would want to be with Alexis? She got you when you were vulnerable..."

He laughed at the way she mimicked both Sonny and Carly.

"It's not funny. Am I so unattractive that it's hard to believe someone might want me? Granted both Jerry and Ric had hidden agendas, but I'm not so hard to look at."

She certainly wasn't hard to look at: the warm tones of her chestnut hair, the regal way she held her head, her dancing brown eyes. In fact, he was having a difficult time keeping his eyes off her right now. "You are a beautiful woman, Alexis. You have to know that."

She ignored him. "Anyway, I stayed a few more minutes. I heard Carly talking about how she was on her way over here to prove we were faking. Sonny volunteered to come with her. So, as far as I know they're on their way over here now, which is why we have to make us look believable."

"And this has nothing to do with sticking it to Carly?"

"It has everything to do with sticking it to Carly. She honestly believes she's the only desirable woman in this town."

"We'll just have to change that won't we?" He placed his hand on her cheek and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked at her for a minute.

"You're okay with sticking it to Carly?"

He smiled, "She's my best friend, but she can be kind of full of herself." He got up from the sofa and opened the door. He told the guard at the door to let Sonny and Carly in, but only after he put up a little fuss. He then walked to the stereo. "But Alexis if you're going to fool to "pros" like Sonny and Carly, you have to set everything up just right." He put on Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On." He extended his hand. "Dance?"

She walked over and took his hand. He placed his free hand at the curve of her back.

"See, if I just took off my shirt and you took off your shirt, Sonny or Carly would notice that the buttons weren't undone. If we're going to do this, it has to look right." He began to undo the buttons on her shirt and simultaneously kissing her. He smiled when he felt her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt. Soon, their kisses intensified. In minutes, she was clad in a beige slip and he was shirtless. Now, he moved on adrenaline. He moved them backwards toward the desk; their arrival was announced by the falling of a pen holder.

As he attacked her neck, she whispered in his ear seductively, "Slow down, tiger or I'm going to forget we're supposed to be pretending."

"I've got your tiger." He slipped his hands under her butt and lifted her in his arms. Her legs complied as they wrapped around his waist. The kisses she placed at his neck almost made him lose his balance. He began to walk toward the stairs. Once again he kissed her mouth.

"Jason." Her voice was raspy. "Jason."

"Do you want me stop?" He was afraid of her answer, though he knew he had to ask.

She shook her head, "no." "I want you to lock the door."

He smiled and kissed her again. He moved them back toward the door, but it was too late. In the doorway stood Sonny and Carly, both puzzled and staring. Jason sighed and set Alexis on her feet. Embarrassed, she stepped behind him. He was the first to speak. "Whatever the two of you want, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow."

Sonny just turned and left. Carly looked at Jason and whispered, "How can you do this to us?" She then left.

When the door was closed, he noticed Alexis immediately started grabbing for her clothes. "Well, I guess I got what I wanted." He could see the tears in her eyes. She ran up the stairs.

"Great," he mumbled to himself before he went to take his now customary bedtime cold shower. He was not surprised when he found his bed empty that night.

The next day, Alexis made herself scarce until just before it was time for the girls to come back home. Ric dropped Molly off first. He didn't say much. Jason didn't expect he would. The coward would much rather threaten a woman when she was alone.

Next was Sonny. He alternated between staring Jason down and not being able to look at Alexis. "You and I are going to talk about what's been going on, Jason."

"Anytime Sonny."

Jason expected things to be tense between he and Alexis the rest of the evening and they were. So, it was a good thing he had a back up plan. He had a surprise for his three favorite ladies, which he chose to unveil after dinner. Alexis sat on the sofa reading some paperwork while the girls played on the floor. He carried a medium-sized box with the blue bow into the living room. "Kristina, Molly, I have a surprise for you."

The two girls crowded him as he sat on the sofa. "What is it, Jason?" Kristina was already pulling the top off the box. All three of the ladies were surprised when an orange kitten peered back at him. Kristina gasped, "Ooh a kitty, what's his name?"

Without a blink, Jason responded: "Tiger." He smiled as he watched Alexis turn three shades of purple.

She whispered in his ear. "If you were trying to mortify me, you succeeded."

By this time, Kristina and Molly had Tiger out of the box and were completely and utterly engaged by him.

Jason smiled at her. "Would a present help me get on your good side?"

"Knowing you, it depends on the present."

He pulled the small blue box out of his pocket. With a flip, he opened it and displayed the sapphire and diamond engagement ring.

She removed the ring from the box. "Jason, it's beautiful. It matches..."

"The necklaces you and your sister used to wear." He finished her sentence. "So, what do you say about us making it official?"

She wiped a tear that began to form at her eye. "I say, what are we waiting for?"


	9. Chapter 9

Accidentally In Love - Chapter 9

**Accidentally In Love - Chapter 9**

Sonny hadn't been in the boxing ring for a very long time. Yet, something about seeing Alexis kissing Jason with her legs wrapped around him, made him want to hit something or someone. So, he called his old sparring partner, invited him to the gym, and went a few rounds with him in the ring. More than one time, the trainer had to pull him off of the poor guy. By the end of the session, Sonny felt a calm he hadn't felt in weeks.

He was thinking clearly now. All he needed to do was talk to Jason. As his former best friend, surely he could reason with him. He would explain what Alexis was to him and why Jason couldn't marry her. He was only beginning to understand how he felt about her himself. Yes, she had been with other men since they'd been together. She even married his brother. But he'd known none of those relationships would last. Those were relationships of convenience or need. Somehow, this was different. Alexis and Jason were so much alike: kind, loyal, caring and fiercely protective of the ones they loved. If they found each other, they might never let go.

He picked up his cell. "Jase, its Sonny. We need to talk."

Jason was at Greystone within the hour. "You wanted to see me?" Sonny recognized the younger man's voice without turning around.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Alexis." Sonny tossed him a bottle of water.

Jason sighed. "What's there to talk about?"

"Your instant relationship with Alexis." Sonny moved toward the sofa and gestured that Jason should join him. Once again, Sonny wondered what Alexis had seen in his friend. Was it the spiky, dirty blond hair or the sky blue eyes? What could they talk about? She was a rambler and his words were sparse. Maybe they didn't talk at all. That last thought was enough to make his stomach churn. No, they were together for some reason and he was determined to find out what it was. "You know she's been through a lot the past few years. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt Alexis." Jason's stare was steady. "Why are you so interested now? You know me well enough to know I'm not a man like Jerry or Ric."

"I know, but your life is dangerous and Alexis and I are friends. I think we've always been, even when we hated each other. I know you weren't here but Alexis and I got close. I didn't even know how it happened, but she got under my skin."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I think she might be good at that."

Sonny told himself to ignore the wistful look on his former friend's face. He continued on. "Look, I care about her, maybe more than I realized. It would hurt me if anything happened to her. And whether you know it or not, I still consider you a friend. So, if the two of you are in some sort of trouble, you don't have to go through it alone. Stop pretending you suddenly care about each other and let me help you."

"And I'm supposed to be the one with the brain damage." Jason smirked and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what was missing in you and Ric and Jerry that didn't allow you to see that Alexis is an amazing woman. Whatever it is I don't suffer from the same problem. I don't have to pretend to care about her when she makes it so easy."

When he didn't speak, Jason continued on.

"I appreciate that you care about us, but you know I can handle myself and I'd die before I let anything happen to Alexis or the girls. So, unless you have anything else, I have some place to be."

Jason gestured for him to speak but he didn't. Sonny nodded. It was all he could manage to do. Then Sonny watched him leave. Jason was falling for Alexis. And even though Sonny hadn't been with Alexis in seven years, it felt as though someone had knocked his world off its axis.

He had no choice but to move into his old Penthouse now. Jason could get reckless and he would not allow him to get Alexis or her girls hurt. With a phone call the process was set in motion. Two hours later, most of his boxes were there.

He hadn't anticipated how hard his return would be or how much being in his old Penthouse would remind him of Alexis. Sure he'd been with other women there, but the time when he lived across from the Alexis was the best time of his life. When his eyes closed, he remembered the dinners he'd made her and breakfast the morning after they made love. Their first kiss was in that living room. Maybe she had saved him from himself that night or maybe he should have still gotten rid of A.J. He looked to the stairs where she'd worn his shirt while her sister peeked around the door. For less than 12 hours, his life had been idyllic and he'd walked away because he was too blind to see it.

An hour later, Sonny was waiting on pins and needles. He'd been waiting to spring the news on Alexis and Jason. Waiting to let them know whatever their scheme, it was about to end. The only problem was he couldn't locate them. Jason left Greystone nearly six hours ago. Sonny had been at the Penthouse nearly two and half hours himself. No longer did he have the luxury of calling one of his men and locating anyone he chose. Now he had to wait just like everyone else. Although a beautiful woman once told him she'd teach him to wait, he still wasn't very good at it. He decided to get some fresh air and walked into the hallway.

Soon, the familiar sound of the elevator bell announced its arrival. His first instinct was to rush back into PH4 and nonchalantly stop by the place his friends called home a few minutes later. But he couldn't move. His eyes were transfixed on the image he saw before him: Jason and Alexis arrived with Max in tow. They were holding hands and laughing like a couple of teenagers. They'd each been his best friend once and he knew them well enough to know they weren't the handholding types. It was obvious they were happy about something. In fact, he thought he heard Max offer some sort of congratulations. Curiosity drew him nearer.

"What's going on here?"

"Sonny?" Alexis seemed genuinely startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to both you."

"Why didn't you just call? We could have stopped by Greystone on our way back. We needed to talk to you as well." The softness with which she spoke was contrasted by Jason's glare.

Sonny suddenly felt smug. Now was his time to blow their game wide open. "That was what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't live in Greystone anymore. I moved back to my old place. We're neighbors now. I'm back across the hall."

"Why would you do that?" Jason's wrinkled his brow.

"Because sometimes you get reckless and my daughter lives with you. Jason, I know you keep insisting that what you and Alexis have is real but it's just too sudden. You two didn't even like each other a month ago. How am I supposed to believe you suddenly woke up and realized Alexis is the love of your life?" "_How could she be?" he wondered to himself. She can't love you more than she loved me._

"Stop Sonny. Just stop." Alexis raised her voice. "There's something you should know."

"Are you going to finally tell me what's going on?"

"Yes. Jason and I got married an hour ago."

And with her words, the heart of the once-powerful Sonny Corinthos shattered into a million little pieces. He dropped his head and rubbed his chin. He looked at Jason, then Alexis. For a second, he thought he saw a tear in her eye; if not a tear, then perhaps an ounce of regret. "I guess there's nothing left to say right now, except that this marriage is as fake as the relationship you've been pretending to have. So, don't expect me to accept it."

Within in seconds he was back in the Penthouse. He walked to the newly stocked bar lined with expensive crystal decanters and glasses, took one look, and then turned the whole thing over.


	10. Chapter 10

Accidentally In Love - Chapter 10

Accidentally In Love - Chapter 10

Both Alexis and Jason stood in the hallway staring at PH4's door. Max emerged from the shadows where he'd been standing. They'd all heard the loud crashing noise and Alexis suspected Sonny was the origin. Running into him had ruined their jovial mood. On the way up, Jason had insisted that when they arrived at their home he was going to carry Alexis over the threshold, just to ensure no one questioned their legitimacy.

Everyone's mood was dampened. "Max, why don't you go inside," Jason motioned to Penthouse 2. She felt Jason's hand touch her shoulder. "Alexis, if you want to check on him, it's okay."

The offer surprised her. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't mind? I know you and Sonny have been having a difficult time lately."

Jason smiled sadly causing him to look like a boy whose best friend had just moved away. "Alexis, Sonny and I were friends. I don't want anything to happen to him." He thought for a moment. "I'll wait here for you if you want."

"I'll be fine. Sonny's not going to hurt me." At least not physically, she thought to herself. She and Sonny had done a life time's worth of damage to each other with their words and their actions. "This is some way to start a honeymoon, huh?" she joked.

"We've got another 365 days to hang out." Jason turned to go inside. "But FYI, if you're not back in 30 minutes, I'm coming over. Sonny may have been my friend, but he doesn't get to keep my wife to himself on our wedding night." He surprised her with a wink.

Actually, he'd surprised her when he showed up to her office that morning. Just before breakfast, she mentioned she planned to give notice before the day was done. So, he made her and the girls chocolate chip pancakes. He always did this thing where he made the chips into a smiley face. The girls loved them. Honestly, she did, too.

_She went into work at the usual time. She walked directly to the mayor's office and gave notice. A few minutes after the mayor informed her that he would be appointing Baldwin to replace her, Jason showed up. He offered to take her on a long bike ride to ease the pain. Although she was tempted, she suggested they get married instead. She wasn't quite sure what had gotten into her, after all marriage was not her favorite pastime. But, in her mind, it made sense: end one era and start another. _

_Besides it was a marriage of convenience; the third of three. Convenience she could do. It was just when feelings got in the way that the marriage got botched up. Whatever she had with Jason, this quasi-convenient, semi-emotional thing seemed to be working out. He was extremely helpful with the girls and she generally enjoyed his company. She tried to ignore the fact that he was a great kisser and she enjoyed waking up in his arms. Yet, she was comforted with the knowledge that he would never try to seduce her or ask her for more. As long as they could avoid compromising situations, they would be fine._

_They'd spent a half day making the arrangements; Jason insisted on marrying in a church. She purchased a white linen suit while he spoke with a local pastor. He wore a black suit and a light blue shirt with a collar that seemed to enhance the color of his eyes. He picked up the girls; she picked up the flowers. They each called a witness: she called Nicholas; he called Robin. And although both Nicholas and Robin thought they were crazy; they each agreed to be there for them out of a sense of loyalty. With Max and Diane, they had a total of six wedding guests. After their vows were done, Nicholas volunteered to keep the girls, which Jason assured him wasn't necessary. He kept them anyway. She should have known things had gone too smoothly; learning Sonny moved next door was proof positive._

Penthouse 4. Just seeing the number and knowing Sonny lived there again took her mind places she didn't want it to go. After a soft knock on the door, she almost lost her nerve. There was no answer. So, she simply opened the door and walked in. Sonny was kneeling in front of the overturned bar picking up chards of glass.

"Sonny?"

"Hey." he seemed unexpectedly calm. "What are you doing here?"

She twisted her lip beneath her teeth. "I thought we should talk."

"What's there to talk about? I moved back in here and you married Jason." He continued to pick up the bits of glass.

She began to help him. "I guess I just don't understand your reaction to me being with Jason. It seems a little extreme." As she thought about it, Sonny had been behaving like a jealous ex, which all things being considered was a little nonsensical given the amount of time that had passed since they had been together.

"Jason is a dangerous man, Alexis. I don't want you or the girls hurt." He stood and raised the bar to its feet.

Rising to meet him face to face, she stared into the deep brown pools he called eyes. "Ric and Jerry were dangerous and you didn't behave this way."

"People will be gunning for Jason and Kristina likes him. I don't want her or Molly to be in the line of fire." He turned to face her. "That's why I need you to tell me what you and Jason are hiding." His hand rose to touch her cheek. "I can take care of you and the girls. All you have to do is let me."

The thumping of her pulse rang in her ears. Fuzziness clouded her mind. "Sonny, I can't. I promised Jason."

"You don't seem to understand. I let Jason take over the business. I'm not giving him my family, too."

"Since when are Kristina and I your family?" Alexis felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Sonny's concern hadn't arisen out of concern for her and Kristina. He was simply marking them as territory. His former friend had become his enemy. She had been both at one time or another and she knew the lengths to which he would go to keep his enemy from having something he believed was his. Rage began to rise up inside her. Sonny's games would end now. "Kristina was the child you barely acknowledged until you lost Michael and Morgan. Jason didn't steal your family. You stole his."

Sonny wrinkled his forehead. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you forget I was there, Sonny? I saw how much Jason loved Michael and Carly. They were getting closer to being a really family, to Jason raising Michael. Because you wanted to see what Carly was like in bed you planted doubts in her empty little head. I swear the two of you are the most selfish people on the planet. You want what you want everyone else be damned. You broke Jason's heart. You destroyed Jax's family and now you dare stand here and talk about Jason stealing your family. Unbelievable."

Bingo. She'd hit her target. He kept his eyes lowered. "That was the past and I'm sorry I hurt Jason. But I still want to help you and that starts with you away from Jason."

"You want to help me? Back off." Seconds later, she was out of the door.

As she entered PH2, tears began to skate down her cheeks. Jason entered the living room and immediately folded her into his arms.

Through her sobs, she choked out, "Sonny's not going to bother us anymore."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I hate I know how to push his buttons."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Jason kissed her forehead before hugging her again.

"Hey, why don't I make you some dinner while you change?"

In the shower, she let the water roll mingle with her tears. How could she have believed Sonny's concern was about she and Krissy? Nothing had changed; he was still willing to manipulate her to get what he wanted. This time he wanted her away from Jason. Once she was out of the shower, she slid into one of Jason's t-shirts and a pair of jeans. Something about the smell of Jason's cologne comforted her.

She made her way to the kitchen just as Jason placed the plates on the table. When she saw what was on the plates, she burst into laughter.

"It's the only thing I can make that tastes good." Jason smiled, almost as broadly as the pancakes on their plates.

When their bellies were full, they settled on the sofa to watch a movie. Unfortunately, she didn't last very long. She drifted off to sleep within a few minutes. A few hours later, she awoke to find Jason was gone. She removed the cashmere throw that he'd placed over her and made her way to the bedroom.

The bedroom was empty. Maybe Jason had gone to Harry's. After all, she'd conked out on him almost immediately. If he'd been hurt or arrested, the police would have called. She wondered if she was doomed to worry about the safety of whatever man she was with for the rest of her life. Sliding her jeans off, she decided to spend the night in Jason's shirt. It would have to do in his absence. She smiled to herself and snuggled into her pillow. Without realizing that she was speaking out loud, she mused, "This may be the most boring wedding night I've had."

Jason's voice startled her. "You're bored?"

When she looked up, her heart nearly stopped. There stood Jason wearing nothing but a towel. The water still glistened on his pecks and biceps and abs and at least twenty other muscles. She gasped and she hoped her mouth hadn't remained open too long.

"I decided to shower while you were sleeping." His head dropped slightly as a slight blush colored his cheeks. "I thought you were still downstairs."

"I, I, I just woke up." Her mind screamed for her to breathe. It's not like you've never seen a half-naked man with an amazing body standing two feet in front of you before. Her logical side kicked in. "Get some clothes on him," her mind demanded. She reached to his side of the bed and grabbed the pajama bottoms Graciella laid out. Up and out of bed she hopped and extended the pajamas in front of her. Immediately, she noticed his eyes drifted to her legs.

With his left hand, he pulled her hand and the pajamas toward him until they rested against his chest. He laced his right hand through her hair. Gently, he pulled her head toward his own. His lips graced hers gently, then not so gently and then once more. When he stepped back, she realized she was shaking. She had no idea whether it was from fear, anticipation or plain old desire. Noticing the pajamas were still in her hands, she smiled. Her eyes darted from Jason to the bed to Jason and finally back to the pajamas. In one simple move, she tossed the pajamas over her head.

A chuckle escaped his lips. Once again he dropped his head. "I think I needed those."

With a sly smile, she shook her head, "no."

He mimicked her movement also shaking his head, "no."

Feeling bolder than she'd felt in a long time, she reached for the towel and pulled it slowly from his body until he stood before her completely exposed. His eyes danced as he looked at her. "Looks like tonight just got a little less boring."


	11. Chapter 11

Accidentally In Love - Chapter 11

**Accidentally In Love - Chapter 11**

Jason lay in bed utterly spent and thoroughly satisfied. In a surprising turn of events, he'd spent most of the night before making love to his new bride. Making love to Alexis reminded him of the first time he drove a Harley. One ride and nothing else could compare. He chuckled at his mind's comparison, guessing that Alexis wouldn't appreciate it.

"What's so funny?" She chuckled. He felt her lips on his abdomen warming his flesh with her kisses. She made her way up to his chest. His body began to tingle all over. He wanted her but he was too tired to move.

"Oh no you don't," he released a breath, "I'm exhausted."

"Party pooper." She kissed him on the mouth.

He kissed her back, smiling in the process. Soon, he shortened the kiss which had begun to intensify. "You are relentless."

"It's a gift." She lay back on the pillow.

He ran his fingers through her hair while he took in her elegant features. His mind asked how he could have missed how beautiful she was for so many years. "You are an amazing woman, Alexis." Her cheeks reddened. "Why are you blushing? Apparently, you haven't heard the truth enough."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She kissed him again. Her mouth moved from his mouth to his jaw line to his collarbone.

"Alexis," he stretched her name like Taffy. Once more, he shook his head "no." "I'm serious. I'm exhausted."

Playfully, she sighed aloud. "Fine." She pretended to pout. "Tell you what, you rest and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Ah, if I can't give you what you want, you threaten to kill me." One thing his wife wasn't was proficient in the kitchen. A soft punch landed against his arm. "Ouch." He kissed her forehead. "What's the plan today?"

In a glance, he could tell her mood had shifted. "Today is doomsday. I have lunch with Kate and Diane to officially tell Kate we got married...and that I'm no longer D.A. Afternoon tea with Jax, which I expect to go less well and then I'm meeting Sam at Nicholas's just before dinner. I really expect she won't be speaking to me after I tell her we got married."

"Maybe she will consider that if you could forgive her for Ric, who you were married to at the time she slept with him, she can forgive you for anything."

"I'm sure she will. And then pigs will take flight in air. Cows will jump over the moon..."

He ran his finger along the bridge of her nose. "Right now you could tell me you shot my best friend and I'd forgive you."

"Your best friend is Carly, don't tempt me."

He couldn't help chuckling. "Okay, okay. But don't let Sam make you feel guilty. She and I were done a long time ago." He stroked her cheek. "You know, when you caught Sam with Ric, I began to remember who you were. In the moment of your worst pain, you were still thinking about everyone else but yourself: protecting her, protecting me."

"Self-sacrifice: it's my gift." She smiled and poked him in the chest. "You make me sound like someone else I know."

"Who?"

"You. Remember you gave up your son and the woman you loved so she could be with your best friend. And somehow you still managed to stay friends with both of them."

He truly hoped he and Sonny could work things out, but this time he would not let go of his family to please Sonny. His lips met hers, once and then again. "Well, my days of self-sacrifice are over because I damn sure am not going to give you up anytime in the foreseeable future."

Alexis giggled. "I like the sound of that."

"One more thing, you and I were friends before everything got all messed up between us. Now that we have that back, I don't want to lose it. But..." He remembered Graciella's words about Alexis scaring easily.

"But what?" She stared at him intently. For a moment, he was lost in her eyes.

He chose his words carefully. "But I don't want either one of us to be afraid of where things might go."

He was certain he could feel her trembling. Her voice crackled, "I can't make you any promises. Promises seem to ruin everything."

"Not anymore." He twisted a strand of her hair around his finger. "I'm not like the men you were with before. I will never use our girls against you and after last night, I know I'll never want anyone else. Alexis Davis, get used to someone taking care of you." He kissed her forehead.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she snuggled into his chest. "I'm not sure I know how to do that."

"Just leave yourself in my hands." Beneath the sheets, his hands moved her body closer to his. He began to move them along her back then lower. Simultaneously, his tongue jutted along her neck.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she smiled as she felt Jason's hands graze her thighs and move up. "Ah yes, Mr. Morgan, very capable they are."

A couple of hours later, he and Alexis finished an amazing breakfast lovingly prepared by Graciela after she learned the good news of their nuptials. He suspected she'd also figured out the marriage had been consummated. Not once during breakfast did Alexis raise the issue of what happened between them either the night before or that morning. He knew it was best to let her lead on difficult conversations, so he too said nothing. He prayed silently that they would have many more nights and mornings like this.

As she and Viola ushered the girls out of the door; there was no goodbye kiss, just a promise that he'd take her and the girls to dinner when they returned. However, when she opened the door two seconds later, away from their family's prying eyes, she gave him a kiss he wouldn't soon forget.

The sound of the door closing behind her shook him from his trance. He had his own news to deliver. Thinking one of them might need to be in decent spirits at dinner, he thought he'd use a strategy that was opposite to hers... He'd announce their decision to the worst first: Carly.

Carly arrived at the Penthouse about an hour after Alexis left. As she entered, her eyes darted around the room.

"Alexis is gone, Carly."

"You've thrown her out?" Carly threw her arms around Jason's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy you've come to your senses. Now things can go back to normal." Jason remained silent and still. Carly released her hold on him. "Jase, what is it?"

"Alexis and I got married yesterday."

Carly shook her head in disbelief. "This can't be happening."

"It is. And Carly, if you really are my best friend, you'll be happy for me."

Tears flowed down Carly's face. He hated that his choice caused his friend so much agony, though he was not sorry for any of the choices he'd made since Alexis and the girls had come into his life. "How can I be happy, Jase? Alexis stole my husband's heart and now she's married the love of my life."

"You do what I did the night I found you and Sonny together less than 24 hours after I told you how much you meant to me. You fake it. You fake it until you understand it. Then you accept it and you get over it."

Carly stared at him fiercely. "You're wrong Jason. I'm never going to understand you being with Alexis. And you can forget about me ever accepting it."

"Then I guess you'll just have to get over it."

Without a word, Carly left, slamming the door behind her.

Just as he suspected, everyone took the news slightly better than Carly had. Once again, Elizabeth seemed hurt, but after a talk she suggested that Alexis's and the girls' presence might make her more amenable to allowing Jake overnight visits at his house. Monica's reaction could best be described as slightly puzzled. But after a brief conversation, she seemed almost comforted by the idea. Bernie actually mentioned that his brother had always questioned why Sonny let Alexis get away.

By five he was exhausted. When Milo opened the door, he expected Alexis and the girls to walk through. He was surprised when he found it was Sonny.

"Sonny?" He stared at the man who was once his mentor.

"Yeah?" Sonny answered without leaving the doorframe.

"Why are you here?"

"Because of Alexis."

A chip began to weigh on his shoulder. "Look Sonny, if you're here to tell me how I shouldn't be with Alexis, you're wasting your..."

"Alexis said some things to me last night that made some sense."

Jason sighed. "Like what?"

"She said I was overreacting to her being with you and she was right. I did some soul searching to figure out why."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with her."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this one up. Hope you enjoy...if you do, please be kind and shoot me a review._

**Accidentally In Love - 12**

"I'm in love with her." He saw the tension spread across Jason's face. What could he expect after telling a man he was in love with his wife? Quickly, he stopped Jason before he could interrupt. "But I'm not going to interfere with the two of you anymore. Alexis made me realize, that I had been half the man you were. She called me selfish and she was right."

Jason motioned for Sonny to sit. Though he fully entered the Penthouse, he did not sit. Instead, he stood with his back leaned against the wall.

He continued. "I've spent 10 years trying not to admit this, but I took something that was precious to you and ever since then I've kept on taking. And I guess I owe you an apology."

Jason nodded then smiled a half smile. Between men it was acknowledgement enough.

Soon, Jason's voice scratched out. "I'm sorry I blamed you for Michael."

Michael. Just hearing his name nearly made Sonny's heart break in half. Because of his mistakes his oldest boy lay in a treatment facility, practically a vegetable. "I'll never forgive myself for choosing Kate first."

"You didn't choose her, Sonny. It was instinct. She was closer to you. The guards told me so. If the roles had been reversed I couldn't have saved him either."

The two men talked for a few more minutes before Sonny made his move toward the door. Jason followed him. Though unspoken a flicker of hope had been ignited for their friendship. As he headed toward his door, Jason followed him to the hallway. He knew what he had to do next, though it threatened to break him. He turned to face his friend, "You know, I was thinking. You and Alexis could use your space. I'm going to move out in the morning."

Surprise etched across Jason's brow. "Back to Greystone?"

"Nah, too big." Truth was Kristina was all he had left. He would find something smaller; maybe even rent a brownstone on the other side of town. Before he could finish his sentence, a blur of brown hair and dimples flew in his direction.

"Papa!!!" Kristina squealed as he picked her up. Molly squirmed in Jason's arms, desperately wanting to follow her big sister. "You're going in the wrong door. I live over there." She pointed to Penthouse 2.

Jason spoke before he could. "You know what pumpkin. We forgot to tell you last night. Your dad moved across the hall so he could be close to you. He lives there."

With that, much to Alexis's confusion, Sonny and Jason reestablished the trust between them. As much as he hated to think about it, Alexis was Jason's wife. A line had been established: one he could not and would not cross, unless Jason ever messed up.

Moving on was not as hard as he first believed it would be. Molly and Kristina, his girls, as he thought of them kept him completely distracted. Kristina must have run between the two Penthouses nearly sixteen times the next day. As always, Molly was two steps behind. Jason had to assign a couple of duty. Curiously, a pattern developed where the girls would show up just before meal time and allow him to dote on them and stuff them full of delicious food.

Yet, admittedly, sometimes it was hard. He often found himself bored out of his mind. He missed the planning, the power and the adrenaline. "The business" had been his home since he was a teenager. Speaking of teenagers, he sometimes caught Alexis and Jason acting like a couple of them: holding hands or kissing behind an elevator's closed doors. He needed another distraction. And about a week after he moved into Penthouse 4, he was ready to find it. Only one place would fit the bill: The Haunted Star.

Luke was nothing if not distracting, but little did he know, it would not be Luke who held his attention on this day. Robin Scorpio, his dear friend was sitting at the bar with a woman he believed to be her mother. He was almost certain it was her, but it had been some years since they'd met. Robin reintroduced them and soon they found themselves flirting.

Robin pulled him aside. "Sonny, what are you doing? That's my mother."

Her possessiveness made him chuckle. "Don't worry. It's just harmless flirting on my part."

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's you. My mother will eat you alive."

"Gotcha." He winked at the young woman

Despite the warning, Sonny found himself dancing with the lovely, Ms. Devane.

"I have to warn you Mr. Corinthos, I don't get romantically involved with mobsters, at least not anymore."

"Good. 'Cause I don't date not so-secret secret agents." The two laughed.

That evening, for what seemed to be the first time in a very long time, he enjoyed himself. It was for that reason an early morning visit from Alexis surprised him. Kristina was worried when he hadn't come home by 9:30, which was as late as she could stay up on a Saturday night. He assured Alexis he was fine. Yet, still he could read her to know something was going on with her.

"Hey what's going on? Everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

He would have expected her to say nothing else. "Hey, it's me, remember?"

"I'm bored. I mean I love taking care of Jason and the girls, but I need a distraction. I don't want to go back to work, at least not full-time. But no firm will come within two feet of me due to my current and several former relationships." She winked at him. She could always make him smile. "What's frustrating is Jason won't even let me handle his legitimate stuff."

"He's trying to protect you and your career. He wants you away from the business in case he ever gets indicted. It's the smart thing to do. Unfortunately, I was always more selfish than I was smart. You're the best and you saved me a ton of cash while you were working for me." Plus, her company had always been worth more than any retainer she may have charged him.

"Maybe I'll take some cooking classes."

"And endanger society? Forget about it. I've got the perfect solution: I'm legit. Come work for me, again." He realized working with her would be playing for fire; even still it wasn't an opportunity he could pass up.

"I don't know, Sonny. You and Jason finally seem to be becoming friends again. Plus, I don't know how comfortable Jason would be with the idea."

"Jason knows I'm a businessman who likes to employ the best. He also knows that although I think his wife is beautiful and intelligent, I respect his marriage and I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize it." For this she rewarded him with a smile.

He ran his hand through his hair then he smiled. "Tell you what, why don't we all go to dinner at the Metro Court? We can discuss it then."

Alexis crooked her head to the side. "Are you sure? Do you think it will be awkward? I mean Jason and I were both your best friends once and now we're together. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Alexis walked back toward the door to head home.

Sonny smiled, Alexis should know him better than that. "Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine, besides I'll bring a date." Gently, he used his arm to guide her out of the door.

Alexis stopped in her tracks and sighed, "Sonny, I'm really not in the mood to deal with Carly, tonight."

"Don't worry, you won't have to."

"Who...?" Alexis began to question.

"See you at 7." He kissed her on the cheek, hating that he caused himself to remember the softness of her skin. He closed the door before she could inquire further. As much as he hated to admit it, dinner tonight was going to be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N - Hi all this is the second to last chapter. I hope you don't mind, but I've decided to do a three part series. So after next chapter, I'll be starting a new JasLexis story. Thanks for reading - K _

**Accidentally In Love - Chapter 13**

Alexis changed for the third time. She settled on a short-sleeved, fitted, black calf-length dress that was practically backless. She wanted desperately to impress the mystery woman Sonny was bringing to dinner. She wanted Sonny to be as happy as she was. Well, she wanted him to be almost as happy as she was. That would be no small feat considering Sonny's former occupation and their familial relationships. After all, their "family" was enough to frighten anyone. Their relationships had practically been incestuous, which was highlighted by the fact that she was now married to the man that was almost her son-in-law. She made a mental note to steer the conversation away from the subject of family.

"Changed again?" She heard the soft rasp that was his voice.

As she turned, her eye caught a glimpse of him. Once again he wore only a towel. "You really have to stop walking around like that." She kissed him gently on the mouth before she pulled from his tightening embrace. She moved toward the mirror and smoothed her dress. "How do I look?"

"You look incredible, but you'd look better underneath those sheets." She felt him move behind her and slip his arms around her waist. The scent of his after shave wafted to her nose. He always smelled incredible after a shower. She felt his lips on her neck. "You are so beautiful."

"Oh no, you don't, Tiger." She turned to face him. "I'm not doing my hair and makeup again."

"You won't have to." He kissed her mouth. "You look great when you get out of bed."

She kissed him back. "And you look great in a towel, which is why I'm going to get out of here." Her mind flashed to their first night together. Jason was both strong and tender. Most of all, he was completely attentive to her needs; so much so, she felt almost selfish. Typically, she couldn't get enough of him, but not tonight. She'd spent too much time getting ready. She slipped from his arms toward the door.

"Lex?"

She liked that he had a nickname for her.

"Is tonight so important to you because you're still hung up on Sonny?"

Ouch. His question hit her in the gut. She wasn't hung up on Sonny she just wanted him to be happy. Within a minute she was by Jason's side. Her fingers traced his jawline. "No baby, I just want him to be happy; especially now that I know what happy feels like."

"You're happy?" An eyebrow lifted punctuated the question in his voice.

"Very." She'd never expected Jason Morgan would be the one to make her happy, but he had, especially on those days she could pretend he wasn't running the business. She kissed his cheek.

"I wasn't sure and I didn't know what to think..." His brow wrinkled a bit. He laced his fingers through her hair. She worried something was wrong. He continued on, "I mean...I know this probably isn't the right time to tell you this, but..."

"Is something wrong?" She traced her fingers down his checks

"No, it's just I never expected this to work out this way." He

Her heart began to thump. Was he about to tell her he wanted out? But why? The four of them had a great time living together. He was made to be a stepdad to her daughters. She should have known things were just too good. Sonny was across the hall. Kristina was in Seventh Heaven with her papa and her "papo," as she nicknamed Jason. Of course, it was going to come crashing to an end. Jason was probably going to tell her they should part.

She sighed. "Are the girls and I getting in too much of your space. I mean I know you are used to having your space."

It's not that." his voice scratched. "I love you, Alexis."

"You what?" She felt the heat rise to her face. Her heart began to race. This was not part of the plan. Of course, neither was their physical attraction, but that was different. She'd fallen for Ric while they were married and it nearly broke her. She would not make the same mistake twice.

"Did you hear me?"

Hearing Jason's voice, she nodded. Everything was a blur. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go get the girls ready." Without another word, she left the room.

Silence filled the limo ride to the Metro Court. Occasionally, it was interrupted by Kristina and Molly's chattering. She tried to keep her eyes from Jason. It was hard to do. He wore a dark suit with a light blue shirt that brought out his eyes. All she wanted to do was to kiss him and forget about this potential complication.

When they arrived, they were led to a table. Soon after, Sonny entered. He looked amazing. He wore a black suit with a slightly unbuttoned black shirt. Then Alexis saw her: Sonny's date. Something unnerved her. This woman was beautiful, age appropriate and when she spoke, she had an English accent. And worst of all, she was Robin's mother. Robin, who had been Jason's girlfriend and his first love. What must she think about Alexis being with her daughter's ex?

"Alexis, you look incredible." Sonny flashed his dimples at her.

"Th..Th..thanks," she managed, still unnerved by Jason's earlier outburst and Sonny's choice of companion. Before she realized it her evening bag fell from her hands. Instinctively, she and Sonny both kneeled to grab it, bumping their heads in the process.

Dinner didn't go any better. Alexis felt scattered. Every time she tried to participate in the conversation, she'd get distracted. She'd hear Jason's voice in her head, "I love you, Alexis."

To make matters worse, Ric just happened to be at the Metro Court. Of course, he couldn't resist stopping by the table. He moved toward Anna, "We haven't met. I'm Sonny's brother, Ric. I'm also Molly's dad."

As he moved toward Molly, Jason pulled her onto his lap protectively. So, he stopped by Alexis, gently patting her shoulders. She could smell the liquor emanating from his pores. "You see, Alexis and I couldn't make it work. She wanted to be with my brother and when she couldn't she settled for me. I guess when she realized he thought of Jason as more of his brother, she went after him."

"Enough Ric." Sonny and Jason said nearly simultaneously. Their tone seemed to convince him to depart.

Seeing that Kristina was upset, Uncle Jax stopped by. Soon it was revealed that Alexis had been married to him...and involved with his brother as well. It was also disclosed that her ex-husband was now married to Sonny's ex-wife, even though they were currently separated.

Eventually, the excitement died down and they had a generally enjoyable meal. As she and Sonny talked about the possibility of working together, Jason became stoic. Sonny recounted how he first got Alexis to work for Jason, then for him. Sonny teased that he would be relentless in having her as his attorney. He then wondered aloud whether Jason minded the two working together. Jason simply replied that Alexis was a grown woman and she could do what she wanted.

Then there was Anna. She was intelligent, charming and quite funny. And Anna talked to her girls like they were the smartest young women in the world. A pang hit her in the gut as she thought that Anna might be "the one" for Sonny. If she was honest, she hated the idea. How could she be so selfish? She was happy with Jason. He loved her, arrgghh. Why couldn't she want Sonny to be happy?

Soon, she heard a loud cheer from the back of the dining room. A young couple had just become engaged. The young man was on one knee. The young woman held his face in her hands. The nearest tables clapped. It wasn't until the young woman moved back that she realized it was her own daughter, Samantha. As soon as she caught Sam's glance; Sam turned her head and looked away. It was more than Alexis could handle. She headed toward the ladies' room.

When she heard the door open, she hoped it was Sam, but instead it was Anna. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. However, she assumed the disappointment was written on her face because Anna patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. Sonny told me about Jason and Samantha." She paused, "and Ric and Samantha."

Sonny. He wanted her to seem less culpable for marrying her daughter's ex fiancé; so, he revealed what had been their family shame. He must really be interested in this woman.

As Alexis wiped the tears from her eyes, she turned toward Anna. "I can't imagine what you must think of me. You must think I'm a terrible mother. And a freak with some brother fetish."

"Actually, I think you're a very human woman...with a very hot husband. You go girl"

Anna's comment made her laugh. This woman was definitely a keeper. And though she made a mental note to let Sonny know it, part of her still hated it.

After a long evening, Jason and Alexis arrived back at the Penthouse. They tucked the girls in, changed clothes and returned downstairs. You could cut the tension in the air with a machete. Anything smaller wouldn't have made a dent.

"Jason, we need to talk." She'd never be able to sleep with this "I love you" thing hanging in the air. "We need to talk about what you said before dinner."

"What's to talk about, Alexis? It's clear. You love Sonny, not me. We were an arrangement and I got too close." He reached into the closet for his jacket. "I just need some of that space you were talking about."

"What?" Where had he gotten this? "I don't know what you thought you saw tonight, but..."

"Alexis, you were so nervous around him you couldn't even hold your purse. The reminiscing, the inside jokes: I'm not stupid." He placed his hand on the door. "I need to get out of here for awhile."

An hour later, Alexis paced as her stomach knotted itself. Two hours came and left, then three, then four. She became convinced Jason intended to spend the night elsewhere. She prayed it wasn't with Elizabeth. Finally, about 4 a.m. the phone rang. Her heart sank as she heard the voice on the other end. "Mrs. Morgan?"

"It's Davis- Mor..." She sighed. "Yes, I'm Jason's wife."

"I need you to come to the hospital. Your husband's been in an accident."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: This is the last chapter of the first in a series of three. Thanks for reading and for all of the wonderful replies. _

**Accidentally In Love - Chapter 14**

"No, no," he heard Alexis call out. "You can't be gone. There's so much we have left to say to one another."

Jason wondered whom she was talking to since he was in the bathroom and the hospital bed he'd occupied was empty. For some reason, it sounded as though she was crying. Conflicting emotions battled within his gut. His heart told him to go to her; his head told him to stay put. After all, it was his argument with Alexis that prompted him to go speeding off on his motorcycle.

Once again, she spoke. "Last night, you told me you loved me and I panicked. Being in love never treated me particularly well. There was Ned who after we broke up, slept with my sister and tried to steal my daughter. And Ric, who slept with my daughter and tried to steal the daughter we had together. Then there was Sonny. I let him in deeper than any man I had before."

Jason felt his stomach tighten.

"Until you."

Suddenly, Jason could no longer feel the pain from his three broken ribs. He was uncertain whether the light-headedness he felt was attributable to his concussion or the happiness he felt inside.

"Yes, I loved Sonny once. The funny thing is I've only ever admitted that to one other person in the world." She released a soft laugh. "As soon as I told my sister I loved Sonny, he hurt me in ways I never thought imaginable. That's not true. We hurt each other. It's a miracle we have been able to become friends again."

He took a step toward her. Private confessions were supposed to remain private. Whatever she needed to tell him about Sonny, when she told him, she should be aware he was listening. He stood behind her for another minute, listening as she talked to the empty bed.

"So when you told me you loved me, I freaked. Even though our marriage didn't start out on the most conventional grounds, it was once of the best things that ever happened to me. I couldn't risk throwing it away by telling you that I..."

"You what? What couldn't you say?"

For a moment, she looked as though she had seen a ghost. Jason watched her eyes; he always watched her eyes. Her two brown orbs scanned his body. He knew the moment she saw the bandage that surrounded his head, and the moment she saw his right arm in the sling. Finally, he watched as she processed the reality that he was standing before her.

"Jason?" She flew to his side.

Although, he could tell she tried to avoid his arm, she crushed his ribs in the process. He did his best not to grimace.

"I thought you were in surgery or dead." The tears streamed down her cheeks. She moved to strike him; instinctively, he dodged.

A moment later, he lifted his left hand to wipe the water from her cheeks. Despite the pain, he pulled her closer. "Why would you think that?"

"They wouldn't tell me where you were or what was wrong with you. The guards aren't outside the door. I didn't know what to think."

Jason knew where his men were. The guards were doing a sweep of the hospital floor. No one remained behind because as long as Jason had one good arm, he could protect himself.

Gently, he extracted her from his torso. "What were you going to say before I walked up? You said you didn't want to risk our marriage by telling me something."

He watched as she stood before him; she was naked though fully clothed. Her body trembled. Somehow, his wife, typically a pillar of strength had melted into a mass of vulnerability. His free hand skimmed her forehead before he pressed his lips to them. "It's okay if you say it, Alexis. I'm not going to hurt you if you tell me...I will never hurt you."

Bottom lip twisted beneath her teeth, she looked down at the floor until he gently lifted her chin with his finger. A large sigh came from somewhere within her. "That night and several nights before, I wanted to tell you that I love you, Jason. You are the only man who's never hurt me...even when you didn't like me. I don't know how it happened or when, but I love you."

He placed a tender kiss on her mouth then pulled back and took in her features. In his mind, he wondered how he'd missed the signs: Alexis Davis, his beautiful wife, loved him. Again, he kissed her until he was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. It was his mother.

Monica stood with her hands on her hips. "Jason, what are you doing out of bed? You have a concussion, broken ribs, and a broken arm."

Alexis's mouth dropped. "You have what?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds."

"In bed, now, Morgan!" Alexis slammed her hands on her hips. "And by the way, no more motorcycles. Got it?"

"Alexis..." he whined.

He looked to his mother for help. Instead, she laughed and headed out of the room.

"Come on Alexis, you know how good it feels to go for a ride."

"We all have to make sacrifices, Gorgeous." She surprised him with a playful smack on his butt while he climbed into bed. Somehow, he'd forgotten he was wearing a hospital gown.

"Alexis?" He couldn't help but blush.

"That's what you get for flashing me." Then she hit him with those dimples. It was at that moment, he knew she had him; that she'd always have him.

A few days later, he learned she was true to her word. She'd told him everyone had to make sacrifices and he heard her make hers. When she thought he was sleeping, she telephoned Sonny. After she checked on Kristina and Molly who were having a sleepover next door, she updated Sonny on his condition.

Then he heard her. "Sonny, about us working together...I don't think it's a good idea. My marriage and my girls are my priority. Jason needs me and I don't want to do anything to make him uncomfortable."

A few minutes later, he felt her climb into bed beside him. He smiled at the care she took not to hurt his ribs or his arms. One day soon, he would tell her that he didn't mind if she worked as Sonny's attorney. He trusted them both, particularly Alexis. And later, on a day not so soon, he would tell her that the accident that injured him was not an accident at all, but instead, it was a well-planned attempt on his life. He might even share that the Good Samaritan that saved him was Claudia Zaccara. Right now, he decided he wouldn't think about that. Instead, he would take in the scent of her hair and listen to the sound of her breath and think about how they managed to fall in love...accidentally.


End file.
